How to Propose 101 A Ryoma's Way
by junkness
Summary: Oneshot. The title says it all.


:::I decided to make this a oneshot:::

I'm so bored because I can't find any fanfic to read here. Ryosaku fics to be exact. That's why I made this instead – sigh – WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AUTHORS OF RYOSAKUs?! Argh!

:::::

Sakuno looked at the mirror for the nth time, making sure that she was really ready – physically and mentally prepared for her date with Ryoma. This was the first time she really prepared for a date. Why? Well, Ryoma asked her to, for the first time. They dated many times before but this was the first time he said those words:

_Prepare for our date on Saturday. _

That was what exactly Ryoma told her.

_Maybe he prepared something special for me? _She thought and blushed. But then, knowing Ryoma, she had doubts if he has. But she had hopes.

After ten more minutes, the doorbell rang.

She rushed at the door and excitedly opened it with a smile.

Ryoma scanned her from head to toe.

"Hn." He commented as his eyes went up to her. "Let's go."

_Eh? That's it? _After looking at her from head to toe then toe to head, that was just his reaction?! She couldn't help her one eyebrow from rising. She prepared for two hours and Ryoma just didn't say a word?! She even wore her best dress today.

She sighed.

:::::

They went to a park. What a common place for a date. Sakuno felt more disappointed.

_What's so special here?_

"W-What are we going to do here?" She couldn't help her mouth from asking that. She was really upset now. What was the reason of her preparations if they will just go to a place like this? She was expecting something like a romantic place – that would suit her get-up. She was wearing a yellow floral dress with yellow ribbons on her braided hair and a yellow purse – a definition of a beautiful and joyful day ahead.

"Dating, what else?" Ryoma said in a bored face.

She sighed in disbelief and annoyance. If she could just slap Ryoma on the face, she would have done that. But she couldn't. And wouldn't. That will be so not her.

After two hours of walking and sight-seeing, Ryoma decided to rent a boat. There was a lake inside the park and couples rent a boat to relax from getting tired of walking.

Sakuno sighed as she sat at the boat. They sat facing each other. There was no fun in this date at all.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma noticed her sombre face.

"N-nothing." Maybe she was disappointed and sad because she expected so much for this date. Who wouldn't when Ryoma asked her to prepare. That was a first. And she didn't know why so she was really excited about knowing it.

"Yeah, right. It shows all over your face." He looked at her seriously. He didn't want to be rude but it turned out that way by the way he said it.

Sakuno sighed.

"Here you go again." Ryoma muttered with a sigh.

_I shouldn't have hoped. I'm so…_

Sakuno sighed again. She was really into it.

"What?" Ryoma persisted.

Sakuno pouted that Ryoma almost couldn't catch his breath. Just how cute she was when she pouted. She didn't know.

"Here." Ryoma handed her a small box.

She looked up at the red box. Her heart began to beat faster. _It's not like there's a ring in there, isn't it?_

"W-what is this?" She asked as she got it from him.

Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders.

She opened it and saw a diamond ring. Her eyes grew wider as she looked up to Ryoma, her eyes saying 'what's this for?'

"…" It was as if Ryoma had swallowed his tongue at that very moment. He took a deep breath and said, "Marry me." He said his marriage proposal in his most casual tone. Like he was not proposing at all.

"B-but – we are… still young and…and this is – " Sakuno stuttered as she couldn't say the right words.

"I know." He cut her words off. "I'm just making sure you'll marry me someday." He said. She saw he swallowed hard. Or was it just in her imagination? Or all that was happening was just imagination?

"R-ryoma-kun…" She just didn't know what to say. So this was the _something special_ she was expecting from him from the start of the date? She was really surprised.

:::::

Ryoma's eyes field with trouble. She was not responding from his proposal. Just a 'yes' would do but she haven't said it. Why was that?

It was so hard for him to do this, Sakuno just didn't know that but he had a hard time thinking of how he would propose to her.

And now what?

:::::

They remained silent after a few more minutes. Sakuno was still confused. And so was Ryoma. He didn't know what he will do if she won't accept him.

_Darn in._

"Oi." He snapped.

Sakuno blinked twice and looked at his eyes.

She was about to reply but Ryoma spoke.

"Marry me or leave the boat."

Her jaw dropped.

She saw anger in Ryoma's eyes. She was amused, she nearly laughed.

She smiled, her eyes were still field with amusement. Ryoma was just too cute right now.

"Yes." She purposely whispered.

"What?" Ryoma asked, couldn't believe to himself that he was actually blushing.

_Crap. She's making fun of me!_

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma-kun."

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: **I didn't proof read this. After I finished writing, I uploaded it and presto! So if there are errors, I just don't care. Gosh I'm really bored T_T save me, anyone?!


End file.
